


Changed bat's yet familiar

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Drama (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Thomas Wayne Lives, Thomas Wayne is Batman, Young Bruce Wayne, Young Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: On different earths is different possibilities, one earth there is no Timothy Drake instead Bruce Wayne takes his place as the third Robin. Of course that means putting up with Damian, or dealing with Batman's strict pressure on him.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Martha Wayne & Thomas Wayne, Damian Wayne & Thomas Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	Changed bat's yet familiar

**Hello guys**

**Okay, this is going to be a bit different well at least for I'm flipping the ever-living heck out of any canon. Pretty much because Bruce is taking Timothy Drake's place for events.**

**Now here's the background and using Bruce's age for event placement.**

**Bruce is five when Martha is killed in Park Row, and Thomas leaves to go train**

**Roughly one year later Thomas sleeps with Talia for having Damian.**

**When Bruce is eight Thomas returns becoming the Dark Knight, yet Bruce is forbidden from joining as a field partner. However, Bruce does help in the cave and receive training to defend himself.**

**One year later Dick, whose fifth teen is taken in with becoming Robin.**

**Three years later Dick leaves to go become Nightwing, Jason is taken in with becoming Robin only to die roughly a year later.**

**At thirteen Bruce finally suits up as Robin for the first time.**

**Only four years later Jason shows up as Red Hood for a brief run before disappearing with detoxing from Lazarus Pit, Damian shows up, and Bruce goes through Tim's Red Robin search for Batman.**

**Now that's out of the way on with the story**

* * *

bat cave computer platform underneath Wayne Manor

Wearing his casual clothes of a black T-shirt and blue jeans with boots is facing his father whose still in the bat suit, minus the cowl. Given Thomas was to upset to bother getting changed first while Dick with Damian is in their Nightwing and Robin suits respectively. Meanwhile, Jason nearby has changed into his usual clothes as well, though that just means black cargo pants, brown leather jacket, military boots, and a gray T-shirt.

"You weren't focused and were supposed to be out with us given it was an all hands-on deck with Scarecrow on the loose. Not sleeping when it was patrol time" Thomas barks.

Glaring "Well forgive me if I actually wanted to get some sleep, you know like a semi-normal human being. Sorry, I can't run on three hours closing my eyes a week. You already have me running your company as an eighteen-year-old CEO, on top of being Red Robin" Bruce snaps back.

"Such a complainer, I do not know why father keeps putting up with you Wayne. The house used to be quite when not in your unbearable presence" Damian interjects.

Glancing towards him "Keep out of this Damian and I'm reminded of why I've given up trying to get along with you" Bruce says harshly.

"Bruce apologize to your brother," Dick says.

"Only if he apologizes to me for the murder attempts, and the constant verbal abuse. Yet given how everyone in this room, besides Jason, lets him act however he wants I don't see that happening in the near future" Bruce says.

"Spare us your pitiful crying. Nobody cares besides Todd" Damian replies.

"Back on topic," Thomas says harshly "Your benched for the whole week. After all, son given you weren't focused, we nearly lost a chance at catching Scarecrow."

"Maybe if you actually let one of us put the piece of gutter trash down in the ground where he belongs or did it yourself, we wouldn't have to worry about being Scarecrow. Of course, it probably just be some other looser but still, people could rest peacefully in beds knowing the old dirtbags wouldn't return" Jason says harshly.

Letting out a long sigh "Oh great here we go with this argument again. Guys we are tired, let's just go off to cool down and come back later" Dick suggests.

"I actually agree with Jason," Bruce says.

"Son" Thomas says wearily.

"Even father agrees how much of an embarrassment to this family you are brother," Damian says smugly.

"You know you only call me son when your criticizing me. Besides you can't bench me given I'm more an associate to this team anymore, and I'm an emancipated minor, which I did in order to save your company! Tonight reminds me why I no longer like living here" Bruce says harshly "After all it is Damian's home these days."

Ending the conversation Bruce storms off down a walkway followed by Jason to the motorcycles where they proceed to mount and ride out of the cave.

* * *

Later in an apartment

The building is known as The Nest, located where the old Monarch Theater used existed. It is broken into two levels, the upper one is living areas consisting of bedrooms, kitchen, and so forth. Meanwhile, the massive basement below serves as the command center for Red Robin, Red Hood, and Catwoman's operations. Set up completely apart from the main bat cave and Thomas Wayne's equipment.

Currently, in the living room, Bruce is sitting on the couch while Jason is on the other end drinking a beer, and his coat laying on the back of the couch. Selina Kyle strolls into the room wearing a T-shirt and jeans with her feet bare while hopping up onto the couch between the two. Selina tilts herself slightly for placing her feet across her boyfriend's legs.

"So, what exactly happened tonight? You look tenser than usual" Selina inquires.

"Just the usual crap with my dad. Nothing I ever do is good enough, hasn't been for years. Two days ago, I got lectured for pulling my usual disappearing trick on Jim. More of the drill instructor, not a father. Like I for some reason stuck around after he screwed with my head some birthdays back to get me to spy on my friends all for some bad future he manufactured. I should have left than" Bruce says bitterly.

"You thinking of leaving?" Selina asks curiously.

"Sometimes, Gotham City is my home, but the never-ending war is tiring. First, it felt like changes were getting made only the crazies came in, and now the same old cycle" Bruce says sourly.

"On top of how Thomas and Alfred, along with Dick let Damian get away with making Bruce and me into a punching bag for every single insecurity he has. Then if we try defending ourselves, we're somehow the bad guy. Like tonight Damian's ego nearly got us killed" Jason adds bitterly.

Letting out a long sigh "It's really hard to not claw his eyes out the next time I see him" Selina hisses.

"Bruce got paired up with demon spawn only the brat decided that he could take any odds, jumped down into a warehouse without even bothering to use an infrared check forcing Bruce had to go recuse him. Even for me guns blazing approach, is surprise went out the window, and Scarecrow almost escaped" Jason says.

"Yet somehow, it's all my fault, I should have had better control towards Damian or something when the little demon refuses to even listen to me. I don't know, I run his company father has barely stepped foot back in once I became CEO" Bruce says resentfully.

Removing her feet Selina leans back completely into Bruce who puts his arm around Kyle's midsection.

"Like we've said before Bruce, it's abuse and we are all better off not spending more time than needed around them," Selina says.

"I completely agree with you there" Jason replies.

"No arguments from me," Bruce says.

"So, what do you want to watch, Fringe, Mythbusters, NCIS, NCIS New Orleans Doctor Who, or Bones?" Jason inquires.

"Hmm, I'm thinking Last Man Standing I could do with something light" Bruce replies.

"Same here, only comedy show worth watching. I'm thinking the Take me to Church, or the Mike gets the idea for the Outdoor Man Grill episode" Selina says.

"The second pick, that's where Mandy shoots a shotgun, I like that one" Jason replies happily.

Rolling his eyes in fondness "Of course you do" Bruce says.

In response, Jason throws a small pillow at him which Bruce catches one-handed and puts back behind his head, while Jason mutters something not nice as he's selecting the series on DVR.

The three enjoying each other's presence settle in to watch the show.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**This was more testing an idea and sedating my muse for the time being right now.**

**On the actors for whose playing the characters well some obvious picks**

**David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne, Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle along with Brenton Thwaites is Dick Grayson and Curran Walters playing Jason Todd.**

**Jack Gleeson (at the age he was in Batman Begins) plays Damian Wayne**

**Ben Affleck as Thomas Wayne**

**Until next time**


End file.
